poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1
Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1 is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Sonic Unleashed. Summary When Dr. Eggman sends Robbie to a different timeline, He travels around the world with Sonic and Chip to restore the power of the Chaos Emearlds and putting the earth back into place. Plot An Epic Battle/Sonic's New Form In a cold open, Sonic the Hedgehog is pursuing his nemesis, Dr. Eggman, Bounding around a fleet of spaceships. After the defeat of several of his robots, Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. After a brief chase through the airships, Sonic corners Eggman. However, Eggman manages to trap him using a powerful new ray weapon which drains the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Causing them to turn grey and useless. He then uses the Emeralds' energy to fire an enormous laser and unleash a powerful beast, Dark Gaia, From the center of the planet which has devastating consequences shattering the planet into seven pieces. In addition, The ray and the drained Chaos Emeralds have the unforeseen side-effect of transforming Sonic into a "Werehog", A beast form with greater strength and abilities at night, Eggman then ejects Sonic into space, Who then lands safely onto the planet below. Palutena and Pit's advice for Sonic about his new power At the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit were amazed to see Sonic the Hedgehog transforming at will into a werehog. Then, They advised him to use is form wisely. Twilight and Robbie babysits Flurry Heart Meanwhile on Earth, Robbie came to Twilight's house as he knocked on the door. Twilight Sparkle opened the door and sees Robbie as she friendly hugged him. Then, They started babysitting Flurry Heart together during Dean Cadance and Shining Armor's meeting. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna's announcement of Robbie's behalf At Canterlot High, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna made their announcement of Robbie's behalf on account of his best carrier as the new Karate Teacher. Eggman's New Weapon/The Other heroes arrived/the battle begins However, Dr. Eggman was working on a new weapon known as the Mega Amplifier, With it, It could Amplify anyone who'd dare come anywhere near him. To test his machine, Dr. Eggman went to the city to cause some havoc. Just then, The Regular Rangers, Miraculous Team and Petitè Princesses came to help the Data Squad Rangers fight. Twilight's Life been Saved/Robbie Teleported But suddenly as Eggman fired his new weapon on Twilight, Robbie pushed her back and falls down. However, Robbie's Universal Portal Watch started to light up which causes him to teleport to another dimension. Meeting Sonic and Chip/A New Journey/Gathering some friends of Sonic and the others Then, Robbie woke up in a place towards the windmill. But however, He can see a light shining bright from the sky. After landing along with the Emeralds, Sonic encounters first at Robbie and then a friendly creature who appears to suffer amnesia. Assuming he has caused it with his fall, Sonic decides to assist him in his quest to find out who he is. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Palutena and Zordon has gathered some friends of Sonic and the others for support. Special Sundae/Naming the creature Chip Back in the other dimension, Robbie and Sonic traveled with him to Apotos, Hoping to find someone there who knew who the creature was. As they entered the city, Sonic thought about his earlier form and the currently powerless Chaos Emeralds before beginning a conversation with his new friend. However, The creature was immediately drawn to the Ice Cream Vendor's Chocolate Chipped Creme Sunday Supreme, completely ignoring their quest to recover his memories. After buying themselves some of these ice cream cones, Sonic decided to name his new companion "Chip", which the creature took a quick liking to. The two of them then began asking around for anyone who knew Chip. Sonic's first lesson in his werehog form/The First Night After a whole day of search, The duo still had no luck finding anyone who knew Chip. As their daytime search came to a close, Night fell and Sonic transformed back into Sonic the Werehog, Making him finally figure out that whenever the nighttime arrived, He transformed into his Werehog form. Not sooner, Sonic and Chip found the Ice Cream Vendor in an unexplainable depression. As Chip fruitlessly attempted to cheer him up, He nearly dropped an ice cream cone, But Sonic managed to catch it by stretching his arm. This allowed him to discover one his Werehog form's unique abilities. Everyone searches for Robbie/Tails found the answer Suddenly back at 21st century Earth, Everyone started searching for Robbie. Just then, Tails found the answer to their problems to where he is now. Tails in Trouble!/To Spagonia! After exploring the city of Apotos, Robbie, Sonic and Chip ran into Tails at night. He immediately recognizes Sonic even though he is in his Werehog form and reveals that Professor Pickle of Spagonia University may be able to help them on their adventure. Meeting with the Regular Heroes and Heroines/Agreed for their alliance Once they reach Spagonia, They met with the Regular Heroes and Heroines. Then, They agreed their alliance to stop Dr. Eggman before he tries to take over this dimension. Kidnapped/Forming together to the rescue However, They discovered that Dr. Eggman has kidnapped Professor Pickle for his knowledge on Dark Gaia. Serena worries for Robbie/Same As Ever Back at the 21st Century, Serena was at her summer house, Wondering how the search continues. Then, Sora, Starlight and Slider kept her faith up on Robbie's return home. Same as Ever/Gaia Manuscripts/the search begins Some time later, Robbie, Sonic, Tails and Chip arrived in Mazuri at nighttime to look for Professor Pickle. Discovering Eggman's base in Mazuri's Savannah Citadel, Sonic, Tails and Chip traveled there and saved both the Professor and the Gaia Manuscripts. After Robbie, Sonic, Tails and Chip rescued Professor Pickle from Mazuri, the group returned to Pickle's lab with the Gaia Manuscripts, where Pickle explained that the earth's shattering was due to Dark Gaia, who Dr. Eggman had awoken. Because Dark Gaia was awakened prematurely, however, Pickle assigned Sonic to take the currently powerless Chaos Emeralds to the Gaia Temples which would restore the Emeralds' power and thence put the planet back together. While Sonic and his friends traveled the world, Pickle remained in Spagonia to decipher the Gaia Manuscripts for the Gaia Temples' locations. From his initial research, Pickle was able to pinpoint the first Gaia Temple in Mazuri. Fighting off the Egg Pawns/Eggman Again/The Egg Beetle Some time later, Mazuri was invaded by Dr. Eggman, Orbot and a horde of his Egg Fighters. There, the village's men formed a defensive line to protect the rest of the villagers as Eggman threatened them to tell him the location of the local Gaia Temple. Kwod refused to say anything though and hit Eggman with a rock. Before Eggman could retaliate, Sonic arrived in Mazuri with Chip and destroyed all the Egg Fighters, making Eggman escape to find the Gaia Temple. After making sure everyone was okay, Sonic left Mazuri with Chip to pursue Eggman. Temple Entrance/Temple Activated!/Planet Pieces/Tails' Report Eventually, Robbie, Sonic and Chip found and defeated Eggman, and managed to return Mazuri and its continent to their proper place with the Gaia Temple and the Chaos Emeralds. Amy's Mistake/Not knowing Sonic/Midnight Dance/Rescuing Amy After Robbie, Sonic and Chip had restored Mazuri's continent, the duo returned to Spagonia at night, where Sonic the Werehog was hugged by Amy who believed she had found Sonic. When taking a closer look however, Amy believed Sonic the Werehog to be a stranger and quickly apologized quickly ran off. However, as Amy left, her lack of recognition made Sonic depressed, making him believe that he was too scary-looking as a Werehog. After Robbie Sonic and Chip returned to Spagonia, where they found a group of townspeople possessed by Dark Gaia's Minions holding Amy captive. Chip decided to take a picture of the group with their camera which exorcised the townspeople, freeing them from Dark Gaia's Minions. After Robbie and Sonic destroyed the monsters, he quickly left with Chip before Amy could get a good look at him. Regardless, Amy met Professor Pickle shortly after who told her everything, and Sonic confronted Amy with his condition. The Professor soon after pinpointed another Gaia Temple in Chun-nan for Sonic and Chip. The Divine Beast/The Key/Chun-nan Temple/Back to Normal When Professor Pickle pinpointed a Gaia Temple in Chun-nan, Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip traveled there, where they learned of the village's state upon their arrival. When the duo met Lin and heard her story, Sonic and Chip agreed to help look for Zonshen, and Lin allowed them outside the village. During the night, Sonic and Chip entered Dragon Road, where they both found Zonshen and returned Chun-nan and its continent to their proper place with the Gaia Temple and the Chaos Emeralds. The duo then came back with Zonshen to Chun-nan where the villagers hailed them as heroes, At the time Sonic the Werehog and Chip arrived at Chun-nan's Temple of Gaia to search for Zonshen, the Dark Gaia Phoenix had apparently assaulted its old friend. As soon as Sonic and Chip came to Zonshen's aid however, the Dark Gaia Phoneix attacked them. Despite its continuing persistence, Sonic managed to defeat the great beast and subdue it long enough for him and Chip to restore one of the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman's Idea/Getting the new robot ready At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with an idea as he send Orbot and Cubot to get a new robot ready. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Regular Rangers Heroes Miraculous Team Keyblade Welders Petitè Princesses Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *RobotBoy & RobotGirl *Sonic the Hedgehog/Werehog (Unleashed) *Light Gaia/Chip *Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed) *Amy Rose (Unleashed) *Professor Pickle Villains *Dr. Eggman (Himself/Unleashed) *Orbot/SA-55 *Cubot *Dark Gaia Civilians *Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadence and Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Maud Pie *Big McIntosh Songs #Can't Give Up Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "Sonic Unleashed", "Sonic Boom Season 2 Episode 4 - Alone Again, Unnaturally" and "Littlest Pet Shop Season 1 Episode 15 - Topped With Buttercream". *Prince Titan will make his first appearance as the Titanium Data Squad Ranger. *The Storyline continues in Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2. Transcript *Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1 Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes